The way of cat and snake
by Nyphilim Xi
Summary: though the forth era has turned to war, heroes and villains cease to stop in the onslaught and rise follow the kahjiit mage and the sneaky fighty argonian as they find there destiny far and wide from a cell and beyond what brought them together? read, and time will tell rated T for launguage and violence
1. the duo of lives

**A/N: this story revolves around the adventures during the dragonborn's run around in Skyrim I've designated the dragon born as a female redguard for story sake, and she is on in snippets of it This is more of oc's type of story, so if that's not for you, that ok but this is just a quick warning**

 **There is not one main character and they will not be involved in any of the in game quests, but will be on the side, seeing, or the ones who are just there after some have been finished.**

 **The chapters to come after this will be the tales of these two and a few other as they journey around Skyrim, I'm also including a survival and a deterioration aspect unlike the game.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls series nor any places, items or characters in it. The elderscrolls series is owned by Bethesda, again, not me**

Chapter 1: _**the duo of lives**_

Guard: get in there you filthy lizard

The imperial said as he through the argonian into the prison

Guard: three days for fighting in the brothel and the breaking of the urn to koziker's mother

He then slammed the cell door on the argonian

iealis: it was just a small fight, you have no clue what a fight really is

The guard then walks away, iealis, our argonian stood up from the pile of dirt.  
After brushing off all the dirt a voice could be heard from the corner

Ronektas: this land is cold and hard, as are their people, so unlike my homeland of Elsweyr. Warm sands and deep jungle for hunting, souls for enchanting, and powerful wizards to learn from but here is the college, on the shore of the sea of ghosts. I was so close to the entrance and a merchant walked by with some heavy pockets so I decided to help them, too bad I got caught but oh well at least I have company

The khajiit finishes his intro and looks over at iealis

Ronektas: back home there was a lot for a khajiit of my particular skills to accomplish. I was known as the soul hunter for I used a bow my master gave me

Ronektas faded out for a second and snapped back to iealis realizing he drifted off

Iealis: well, hello…nice dramatic entrance…im iealis

Ronektas: im ronektas. So…do you have any skooma by chance?

iealis: I just came out of whore house having fought someone for screwing their mother over, do you REALLY think I have any skooma?

Ronektas: *shrugs* worth a shot

iealis: what even is skooma?

Ronektas: for another time…

iealis leans on a wall and slides down tired from the fight, the scar across his eye pulsated.

Ronektas: would you want out if you had the chance?

iealis looked to the kahjiit in confusion

iealis: what?

Ronektas: can you not hear me? I said, do you. Want. Out?

iealis felt odd toward this question, he didn't know what this kahjiit could want from this

iealis: what do you get if I do, you obiviously want something.

Ronektas: simple, your my meat shield, you take the hits I free us, simple as that.

iealis was compelled on how he would answer this, on one hand he stays here for three day and loses out on a belly full on mead or he could break out and have a .05% chance of surviving

he liked those odds

iealis agreed to his plan, and ronektas stood and walked over to the door and pulled out a lockpick from inside his fur

he tried carefully for hours trying to get through the lock, but after so long it eventually broke

iealis: so much for that plan…

he closed his eyes to rest, now that they were trapped there but ronektas wanted out, three days was enough already. He waited by the cell door trying to think of how he could possibly escape

ronektas: dig, no, have this argonian beat the door open, yes but no, use sneaky hands?

But how…secret massage , no. Do lesbian door unlock? No, have argonian do lesbian door unlock with tongue? No..could I sneak key of a guard? Id have to be cautious

Ronektas came to wait for a guard to come by and see his heavy pockets, but this time only relive him of a key

Very gentle and carefully, ronektas was successful in doing so, he quietly opened the door to their cell and went to the wall and sat so he could wait for food

Hours passed and then an imperial came by with bread for the two of them

Imperial: feeding time you lazy cat and dumb lizard

He said kicking the trey into the cell. Ronektas didn't care that he was doing it, he was going to die soon anyway

iealis felt bread hit him, he awoke to ronektas also eating his bread, so as hungry as iealis was he chomped onto it. At this moment he realized his greatest mistake, there was a key in the bread he spit out the key but it also wasn't the only thing he spat out, a tooth also came out

iealis: hey, hey ,hey.

He whispered and ronektas ignored him

iealis rushed to the gate

ronektas: its already open

he said low, but loud enough to where he could hear him

iealis: how? You broke your lockpick

ronektas: you see that, know how it got there?

iealis took a second

iealis: sexy guard?

Ronektas: me, stupid

iealis looked to his bread

iealis: you purposely broke my tooth

ronektas: no, I just gave you the means, you broke your own tooth.

iealis sighed but decided sneaking out would be better than killing the kahjiit then and there.

They creaked the door open and the two snuck past a sleeping guard and a shirtless man in a smaller cell over to the right. Up the stairs seemed there were three guard talking amongst each other.

Ronketas turned to iealis

Ronektas: do you know any way we can sneak, if not we will need to fight, and by we I mean you

Iealis: looks like im fighting and your running…get a horse

Ronektas: will any do?

Iealis didn't know what he meant

Iealis: yes?

Ronektas: good, you distract them while I sneak out and get us a horse to escape on.

Iealis stood up and took a breath, then charged one of the guards standing up. In confusion the guard couldn't draw his sword before getting down to the ground and knocking out. Iealis grabbed his sword and shield, he now had to deal with two more guards as they stood and charged him. Ronektas was long gone out the door by now, but iealis was still in trouble. He could only block for so long, his strength was depleted for only fighting in the inn just hours ago. One strike, two strikes, three; the wooden shield couldn't hold this for long. He tried to push back but their force was stronger and just as they broke the shield he rolled past them and through the door so they could slice him but still caught his skin just enough to leave a long thin slice in his back cutting down his torso rags.

As he reached outside and saw the sun, he saw his accomplice riding by on a black horse with red eyes. He ran to him even in the immense amount of pain he was now in and jumped on to the horse.

Iealis: what is this, some kind of conjured horse?

Ronektas stays quiet to that question and on the whole ride out side of town.

Meanwhile as they're being chased outside the town, the dragonborn could be seen coming back into town to pick up her horse shadowmere and as the two ride out she shouts

Dragonborn: hey, stop that's my horse! Shadowmere!

Dropping a lot of stolen goods as she does. As the guards run past her they stop chasing the two humanoid beasts and turn back to her

Imperial guard: hey you, stop right there!

Later the two stop just a little ways outside Riverwood they got off the horse known as shadowmere

Iealis: thank you shadowmere, you may return to your master now, you've helped us enough.

She then ran and backtracked the way they came

Iealis: so is this it?

Ronektas: no, does my meat shield think we're done? Im on my way to the college, and you are coming with me until at least eastmarch.

Iealis: eastmarch will be the farthest we go, I am to head to the rift…we'll split up at windhelm

The two agreed that it would take a while to get there so they stopped into Riverwood to get money and a place for a night's stay, even if it would be quite a time after that, that they would be in an inn again.

While iealis was working by chopping up wood, ronektas went around catching more, heavy, pockets full of gold, eventually getting caught after the 5 pocket. Iealis bailed him out with 125 of the 275 gold he earned, the guard let go of ronektas and let him back to iealis.

Iealis: so, NOW, I have 150 gold, that should get us enough for a room and good food. What were you able to get

Ronektas: oh you know 25 gold an amethyst and this *shows iron dagger* so we can rob some people on the road if we need to

Iealis: well…fuck let's…lets just go to the *inspects around the area* the….the sleeping giant inn over there

They saw the inn and slowly headed to it

As they entered iealis walked up to the counter and spoke to the inn keeper, Delphine

Delphine: welcome to the sleeping giant inn, here for a room, food or ale?

Iealis: how much for a room with two beds and some ale?

Delphine: well, we don't have two beds in one room, but there is a room open for 10 gold and an ale will also cost you 10 septims.

Iealis: well ill take one room and two ales

Ronektas: ill be in the room, while…..you stay here

He then starts to walk

Ronektas: you stupid drunk

Iealis: hey! At least im not sanguine

Ronektas: just as bad I'd say

With that he closed the door and iealis downed both his ale's

As the night rolled on he drank mead after ale after wine

Ronektas woke at around 7:50 the next morning, next to him on the floor iealis was drunk and hungover.

Ronektas with joy in doing so punted a kick right into the lizard

Iealis woke straight to vomit spewing out, all the alcohol now was pouring out from him

After he stopped him looked up to seeing a chuckling kahjiit

Regretting his decision to head to eastmarch with him already.

Iealis: you, couldn't be closer to being a dick…im happy I spent all our money

Ronektas: hahaa, well looks like this dagger will come in handy then.

Both of them began to head out on the road again and a courier appeared not too far outside Riverwood limits to give them a pamphlet on a museum opening in dawnstar. Little to say ronektas killed him and iealis took his clothes and boots

They made their way past white run and along the white river. When they come along a caravan on the Darkwater River they were lucky enough to point the two in the right direction toward windhelm, the snowy temperature hit the kahjiit and the argonian quick but they ignored it as much as they could. Soon they approached the gates of windhelm the kahjiit took to being with the kahjiit caravan and through the dagger to the argonian since he wouldn't need it And so departed the duo one to the rift the other to college

But what neither of them would know is that this would not be their last encounter, far from last

But for now it was for the next few months…

 **A/N: so ends the first chapter** _ **the duo of lives**_ **stay tuned for the next chapter** _ **roads of crosses & splits **_**this has been xi and I hope to see you all on my next chapter of how the otherworld lives**


	2. roads of crosses & splits

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls series nor any places, items or characters in it. The elderscrolls series is owned by Bethesda, again, not me**

 **A/N: rolling into chapter 2…. ok roll film**

3 months later

Deep in the dark brotherhood sanctuary outside falkreath iealis had just returned from a black sacrament, astrid approached the argonian

Astrid: nice work my lad, maybe we could do a job together sometime

Iealis was awkward at this flirtation and brushed it off, knowing that it was just how it came out and not what it really was he took off his armor and rinsed off in the waterfall.

After he came back to his quarters and dressed in normal clothes to go get his daily pint of mead, Nazir approached him

Nazir: hey initiate, we have some new blood today, two new to be exact. Both are mages, we let on the first one for enchanting and it was a package deal

Iealis: *silence*

Nazir: so while they're talking to Astrid, I though id bring the newest bloods to the lastest one

Iealis didn't deny it would be good to know the two new bloods, he walked with azir to the front part of the sanctuary as astrid was speaking to a kahjiit and dunmer, but something was off about this kahjiit…something familiar.

Soon Astrid turned to see Nazir and iealis

Astrid: ahh Nazir, thank you for approaching us with our latest blood, this is one of our best seen yet, iealis meet the new initiates

Iealis took a glance at the two, to his shock it was the very kahjiit he had no regret calling an asshole and someone new

Iealis: ronektas? I though I killed you back when I was initiated

Astrid chuckled and ronektas followed along with her

Ronektas: at least you were thinking of me

Iealis: whos the…dunmer…with you?

Ronektas:…this…is pizda…he is….my minor annoyance of which I cant get rid of, think of him as…dragons multiplied by rockjoint

Iealis: ohhh Im keeping this one around

Pizda: im this pussys rival from back at the college, only thing he does better then me is enchanting

Iealis: I used to be this assholes meat shield, good to know someone can counter this jackass

The two joint their arms together as ronektas sighed

Astrid: now since youre all aquanted with each other, I belive Nazir has a contract for you two teach to these new bloods.

Nazir: yes, now there is this argonian by the name of Meta, she is with the argonian dock workers in windhelm, take he down and youll get your 750 septims

Iealis: I got it Nazir

Then he leads the other two out

Iealis: Ok so to windhelm we go

Iealis picked out from his chestby his bed: his elven dagger, a few health potions and 200 septims he'd saved up.

And the three headed past falkreath, it had been a while since the duo had been here. Now that they were out though they had no fear going back there again

They made their way up into riverwood again and night fall hit so they set up camp

Iealis set up his tent while ronektas dug the fire pit and pizda readied his flame magic. It didn't take long but ronekas was a hell of a cook and pizda knew how to keep a flame, but even if they didn't iealis knew how to take care of a small flame and make….food

Ronektas had earlier pulled out a book to research on arcane theory and pizda kept to kicking the book out of his hand, iealis watched the two and knew from the kahjiit he knew before he wouldn't take this for long.

Soon ronektas stood up and went out for a bit, he in secret collected some mushrooms he found around the trees and thistle he picked up nearby and grinded them up, pizda had went to his tent and begun to rest. Iealis on the other had was waitng for night to fall.

Iealis: { _ **why in tamriel would astrid want these two? Ronektas is a thief and that dark elf doesn't look all that, neither of them have the heart to be an assassin, they're just not what I see astrid wanting….what does she see that I cant…?}**_

Eventually iealis went to his bed roll and took his 6 hour rest. They woke up one by one when the sun rose. Iealis was the last asleep and the first awake, ronektas woke around 20 minutes after him.

He went to the pot to taste the meal he assumed iealis made, he sipped from the liquid and immeadiatly the taste hit his tongue, it was amateur but there was something off, then and there he felt the taste climb up his tongue and down his throat he spit it out as fast as he could

He then took a glance to both the awake iealis and asleep pizda, then shouted over to the argonian

Ronektas: hey! What is this?!

The argonian moved his glare toward ronektas

Iealis: soup I believe

Ronektas: why in sheogoraths name would you put poison in it!?

Iealis: *confused* I didn't?

Ronektas: oh haha yeah as if the soup would have that much of an earthly taste, what did you just put some dirt in it?

At this moment a chuckle could be heard, but not from the argonian nor the kajiiht. It wasn't too far from iealis but not he himself but it was none other then…. pizda

He rose, his arms behind his head as he continued his laugh

Pizda: did you believe I really would let you poison me?

Ronektas: fuck you, I would have done it too if it weren't for your cunt ass

Iealis at this point had dumped out his pan and rinsed it in the river

Iealis: i really wish I knew what she was thinking

He headed back up to them and the begun to pack up their things, it was time to leave. Soon they walked the path toward whiterun to drop by and a group of hammer fell redguard were questioning a woman redguard as another redguard woman was defending her

They decided to avoid it and head on into, later to find out that the woman yet again got in trouble because of the two now three

Now all they had to do was get to wind helm, which they were half way there.


	3. meta might

**Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls series nor any places, items or characters in it. The elder scrolls series is owned by Bethesda, again, not me**

 _ **A/n: I do realize my spelling was off, and as correction ill reread it more to try and correct it**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meta Might**

As the three headed over the hill front of whiterun, the view was clear with the ever clear river beside it Iealis, ronektas & pizda were heading down the road after coming across the dispute between the dragon born and the hammerfell redguard and deciding that following the river might be they're better option. Then here we continue with the trio as pizda talked his ass off

Pizda: so how does an argonian fuck his wife  
Iealis: I don't know, how?

Pizda: by getting alligator on her

Ronektas: *sarcastic* ha hahaha ha, that was so clever this one forgot you were a cunt

Pizda: pussy says what

Iealis stopped the two

Ronektas questioned it

Ronektas: this one wants to know why we stopped

Iealis: I believe I see an ambush ahead, ready your guard

They trio begin to walk as iealis readied his dagger, ronektas knew his spells were up to take on what he would face and pizda stripped to his bare bottom to show he had no fear.

…

Down the road three warriors' bandits held their position but saw a dovahkin was not in sight but just two beasts and a dunmer strangely naked

Bandit #1: what in oblivion is this?

Bandit #2: something interesting

The trio approaches as the leader waltzes his way to them

Leader: halt there, you folks may not know this but there's an increased tax and were a newly set up booth. So we need a bit a gold from ya

Iealis looked him dead in the eye

Iealis: there is. No. tax

The leader stepped back for a second

Leader: believe me there is, and if you'd rather try and go back to get the money prior to us we'd be happy to take it. So unless you know the dragonborn, you weaklings may wish to head back to your hole in the ground stupid argonian and pussy

Ronektas ears perked up

Iealis: hey, ill have you know…

He was then interrupter by the enchanter himself

Ronektas: hey this meat shield may be stupid, but he is my stupid meat shield

Then he through and icy spear spell toward them

It flys by the leader but impales his right hand man

Pizda ran up but slipped

Ronektas runs up and his touch spell fails on the leader

When the 2nd bandit attacked though, he barely skinned him

Iealis trys to strikes and fails to even pierce through the armor

The leader goes to hit but iealis's speed was too great

Then pizda became very dismayed

Ronektas tried again to touch spell the bandit was they avoided it

Then a dead on strike came from the bandit to ronektas's head as he stuck the kahjiit with the pommel blow to daze him

But for some reason it just seemed to annoy him

Then iealis made A bleeding strike solemly ending the the bandits life leaveing him to bleed out

The leader knowing he was about to lose, threw his sword into the naked dunmer pinned him into a bolder

Ronektas and iealis rush to him as the leader scurries away. They close in on him as he begins to cough up blood

Pizda: ha…I knew the pussy cared

And with that ronektas, without regret cuts out the dying tongue of pizda  
iealis just stared at him as he finished

Ronektas: what, someone shoulda done it from birth, this one is glad this one did it

Iealis having already grown tired of him decided the kahjiit had made the right choice

And so ended they're travels with pizda were done

They left him there and started up again on there way to windhelm once more. The leader had hightailed it past them west. To where? They had No idea. The two had to continue they're travel down the white river, soon came to the Darkwater River. Iealis couldn't remember if it was left or right of the river, he turned to ronektas as he was paralyzed in his own bafflement and the kahjiit fiercely slapped the scaly dumbass

Ronektas: you truly are a stupid argonian, this one remembers it was left on dark water to windhelm and right to riften

Iealis took a moment and forgot about his adventure south from windhelm down this very same river

And for once did feel kinda stupid

Ronektas took the lead and made his way down the road with iealis right behind him

It didn't take long to reach the capital of the storm cloaks but the duo did it. But now came the part where iealis had to find his way in, fake an Identity and find the target

…

Meta Xemdes

…

Iealis made his way through the gate while ronektas played it cool by reconnecting with the old caravan he traveled with. The guard stoped iealis

Guard: halt, by the name of Skyrim state your business traveler

Iealis: greeting im Hadolis Delacroix, I come forth to visit my dear sister at the docks

The guard took a moment to process his story, and had no reason to disbelieve him

Guard: you may procced

…

Minutes later after getting in, iealis waited for the khajiit. Soon ronektas got through by saying he wanted in because why the fuck not

The two went toward the dock and looked around, with all the argonian there, none seemed worried or cautious to maybe one day see a killer. They went in and asked around if anyone had seen a meta.

Eventually, saw the argonian shahvee who pointed them in direction of the one who goes by meta

Iealis: ok theres our target, don't screw this up

Ronektas: that should be all well and good, as long as my meat shield does the same

Iealis irritated, agrees knowing he won't from his track record

The argonian waltzed his way over and began to talk to the argonian called Meta

They chat for a moment, but things begin to go south as suddenly she is seen to using the thu'um to send iealis the opposite way of ronektas

ronektas: why does clan mother maphala do this to me

The argonian began to speed toward him, ronektas in response tripped the argonian but fell with her. On his way down tried to cripple her but a nearby guard does it for him.

Ronektas stands back up from the paralyzed meta on the ground iealis run of from behind trying to come up with an explanation.

Iealis: uh, uh, hi everyone, im hadolis delecriox and this is my associate…

Ronektas: ronektas markov

Iealis whipped back to ronektas not know what he was doing and turned back to the public terrified

Iealis: we're here to…

Ronektas: apprehend

Iealis: this argonian for the rift soldiers who are…um…

Ronektas: stormcloaks

Iealis: yes, uh because this ones a, uh…

Ronektas: thief

But that's where theyre story went skewed, one dock worker spoke up

Npc: but metas never stolen

Then a guard steps up

Guard: here, these two have come all this way, by order of the jarl the khajiit my transport this thief to the rift just because he has that Nordic aspect about him

The two greatfully pick up the argonian and head towrd the exit and out in the woods, not to return for quite some time


End file.
